


Intolerable

by darkmus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock is intolerable; doubly so without a case; triply so with a head cold.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intolerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> This is for Alecto, who is currently sick and bored.

Sherlock is intolerable; doubly so without a case; triply so with a head cold.

It takes all of John's willpower not strangle his flatmate and put them both out of their misery.

He barrels on because it must get better from here because it's already at its worst (he hopes).

"John," Sherlock moans (something that John would have liked to hear under different circumstances), "stop fussing. I am not a child."

John rolls his eyes because the way Sherlock is acting begs to differ. It is because of this, John acts the way he does and 'fusses'.

"Sherlock. If you don't take this medicine you won't get better."

John spells it out because Sherlock can't (won't) understand.

"And if you don't get better, they won't let you into crime scenes. Not while you're still contagious."

He lies and hopes Sherlock is too far gone to notice. In reality Sherlock's contagion status has nothing to do with that (they have face masks and gloves, wash their hands regularly, etc.); it's how Sherlock behaves while on scene with a cold. (Intolerable.)

"Now do as you're told and get into bed." (Again, something John wishes was said under different circumstances.)

He says this with such power, with the full force of Doctor John "I killed people for a living" Watson behind it, that Sherlock slinks into defeat.

Sherlock does as he's told and gets into bed. He takes the medicine dutifully and without further complaint.

Buffeted with a sense of accomplishment and with the light at the end of the tunnel becoming brighter, John smiles and makes his way out of Sherlock's room.

"Thank you, John," Sherlock says quietly.

"Get some sleep, Sherlock."


End file.
